


A Promise Reborn

by Quin



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quin/pseuds/Quin
Summary: Elsa promised Anna not to lock her out again, but being queen brings a lot of responsibilities and consumes much of Elsa’s time. So where does that leave Anna?
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: RelationShipping 2020





	A Promise Reborn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



> This fic takes place after the first movie.

When Arendelle had finally opened up once and for all, the castle gates wide ajar and inviting, Anna imagined that she would spend every waking minute with Elsa. They would catch up on precious moments and missed opportunities which had been swallowed in a lonely childhood.

However, Elsa was their Queen now. Instead of chatting to Anna in the morning, Elsa talked to her subjects about their concerns, small and big, their worries and wishes alike. Arguments between neighbours had to be settled; new housing projects needed to be planned as well as realised. And since Arendelle had stopped trading with the Dukedom of Weselton, several business owners wanted to discuss new possible trade partners with Elsa.

When Anna wanted to have lunch with Elsa, her sister would skip her meal to prepare the required paperwork to start negotiations with kingdoms near and far. High-ranking ambassadors, or even the rulers themselves, arrived in the afternoon, which was when Anna and Elsa used to take a bath together in the hot springs or go hiking in the mountains.

Not only did Elsa need to have lengthy talks with each and every one of their very important guests – no, besides that, they had to be entertained with food, drink, music and sweet conversation, in the evening and well into the night. Of course, Anna took part in the celebrations too. But it was not Elsa she danced with, and there were no sleepovers in each other’s beds afterwards. After the last dance was danced, the last canapé was eaten and the last sip of champagne drunk, Elsa returned to her desk, already planning her tasks for the next day.

So Anna spent her time playing with Olaf and helping Kristoff with his ice business – accompanying him on deliveries, mucking out Sven’s stable, and repairing minor damage to the sled. She visited Grand Pabbie and the other trolls, wandered through Arendelle’s streets, and improved her skills in mountain climbing. Once, she was so bored that she even considered writing a letter to Prince Hans. She quickly disregarded that idea, though, as he was not worth wasting any of her thoughts on.

Kristoff, Sven and Olaf – between them, there were enough people who loved the opportunity to hang out with easygoing Princess Anna. After the long period of isolation in the castle, Anna cherished every chance to do some fun activity with another person – but it was not the same as being with Elsa.

Yes, Anna enjoyed spending time with her friends, but after several hours of talking and playing games, there was always some moment when it seemed right to stop, part ways, and then meet again some days later.

With Elsa, Anna never wanted to stop, never wanted to leave. Hugging Olaf made her content, but hugging Elsa made her heart skip a beat. Riding the sledge with Kristoff made Anna cheer; going on a ride with Elsa made the butterflies in her stomach dance.

When Sven licked her face, Anna giggled, but when Elsa wiped a stain from her mouth, she blushed. Anna became restless – though Elsa was always nearby, she was never close enough.

One day, Anna found herself pacing in front of her sister’s study, undecided whether she should just barge in and interrupt her. Despite how much Anna yearned to have Elsa all to herself, she also knew how much the wellbeing of Arendelle’s people mattered. Elsa was part of something bigger, and Anna respected that. So Anna didn’t open the door, and instead waited for several minutes – probably more like half an hour, or an hour – hoping that Elsa would suddenly come out.

But she didn’t. Anna eventually left the castle, a little disappointed by how she had deluded herself.

She hadn’t made up her mind where she wanted to go, and yet her feet took her past the outer gates of Arendelle, onto a small stony path off the usual walkways. Soon the farmland and grassland gave way to thick shrubs; patches of small saplings turned into groups of large oaks, linden trees and alders. Their mighty branches were brimming with green and orange leaves, forming a lush canopy over Anna’s head. Here and there a ray of sunshine peeked through, tickling her skin. Little birds were buzzing in between the smaller twigs, carrying their jolly song out into the woods. Anna couldn’t help but hum along. 

There was actually no reason to be in low spirits. It was a good day, after all, and she would make the best of it no matter what.

It had rained the night before, and Anna’s boots squelched as she trudged forward. The air smelled of damp earth, rich and intense. She inhaled deeply, glad to have left the stifling castle walls. 

A sweet fragrance touched Anna's nose, and as she looked around the golden colour of ripe cloudberries caught her eye. As if on cue, her stomach started to rumble. Anna had forgotten to break her fast, so preoccupied with thinking about Elsa. She hurried over to the bush and started stuffing her mouth, juice running down her chin. Indulging in the tart taste, Anna didn’t want to stop, and wouldn’t have stopped if someone hadn’t tapped her shoulder.

Anna jumped, then put a hand on her chest. It was probably just Kristoff, who seemed to like sneaking up on her. She turned around, playfully wagging a finger.

“How often have I told you...” she started, but then her words stuck in her throat and she had to cough. Her eyes began to water and her vision became blurry. Maybe she shouldn’t have devoured the berries so fast. Maybe she had gotten them mixed up with some other fruit, and she was having hallucinations. Anna’s head spun; she felt dizzy. Trying to steady herself, she reached out, but stumbled over her own feet.

She was caught by slender but surprisingly strong arms. Anna bumped into a shoulder, and her face was buried in a great tress of sleek blond hair. It wasn't Kristoff - no reindeer smell, no animal hair on the clothes. Instead there was a flash of blue silk, cool and soothing against her skin. A skirt rustled as Anna was steadied into a careful embrace. Her mind tried to catch up to what her body already knew, as she held onto Elsa.

Anna was still gathering her composure when her sister released her, to Anna’s regret. Elsa held out a handkerchief. Anna just stared at her.

“Elsa?” she finally uttered. “You're really here?”

Elsa gave her a small, awkward smile. If Anna wasn’t mistaken, her sister looked a bit nervous.

“Yes. I promised, Anna, so here I am - although I assume you no longer believed me.”

Slowly, Anna took the handkerchief; she wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

“No longer believed you?” Anna asked, confused. 

“I admit it took me a little longer than expected to finish writing a speech for Arendelle’s national holiday, so I overslept.” Elsa sighed. “But this is when our people celebrate the abundance of nature, by gathering berries and mushrooms with our loved ones. And you got me to commit to not doing it at the same time as everybody else. We planned to do it the day before, no crowds, only the two of us. It was our little secret, don’t you remember?”

She bent down, picking up two baskets. “After I got out of bed, I searched for you. You weren't in the living room or the ballroom. I asked Olaf, Kristoff and a dozen other people, but they weren’t sure where you were. So I assumed that, since I wasn't around, you had made other plans for today.”

Anna fiddled with the handkerchief, twisting it in her hands. Until Elsa mentioned it, she had forgotten that she and Elsa had agreed to go to the woods the day before the national holiday. She couldn’t believe it. And now Elsa thought  _ she _ was the one who had broken their promise.

“Um,” Anna said, unsure how to continue, her cheeks turning slightly red. “To be honest, I wouldn’t have remembered any of it if I hadn’t met you here by chance. I mean, I was in front of your study this morning, but I didn’t want to disturb you while you were working. If I hadn’t forgotten about it, I would have knocked at least. I'm sorry.”

“Oh, Anna.” Elsa took a step closer, looking dejected. “Don’t be sorry. I should be the one apologising. I don’t know how it happened, how I got drowned in so much work that I’ve made myself absent from your life again. What have I done if you don’t even feel like you can interrupt me?”

Anna reached for one of the baskets. She shrugged. “I bet being queen isn't easy. So, I shouldn’t be so selfish by wanting you all to myself. And it’s not the same as back then; you’re not locked in. I can see you every day taking care of Arendelle - the Arendelle that is also my home.”

Elsa brushed Anna’s hand briefly, leaving a tingling sensation, before she let go of the basket.

“But that doesn’t mean you have to hold back all the time,” Elsa objected.

Before she could say more, Anna shook her head. “I wanted to prove that I’ve grown as well. That I know what responsibility means. That I'm not all idle play and meaningless chatter, a distraction from the tasks that steer the kingdom’s well-being.”

Elsa’s eyes widened in shock. “Who said that about you? I certainly didn’t.”

“I didn’t want to imply it. I guess it was just gossip in the streets. Merchants with their own worries and sorrows, saying that one heroic deed wouldn’t feed them forever, wouldn’t make Arendelle prosper.” Anna furrowed her eyebrows. “Kristoff told me I shouldn’t pay them any attention. And usually, I don’t let things get to me that easily. But then, hearing it said repeatedly, it must have somehow gotten in. They aren’t completely wrong, are they?”

Elsa touched Anna’s shoulder with her free hand, then pulled her sister into a hug. “Please don’t believe them, Anna. Their perspective is limited. So was mine. But now that we're both here, I can see more freely. I didn’t realise how much energy my duties had drained from me. Without a break, how can I maintain my spirit and be the best version of myself for Arendelle?”

Elsa stroked Anna’s hair carefully as she carried on. “Truth be told, I can only be the best version of myself with you, Anna. Being free from people’s expectations, relishing the moment, laughing, my heart soaring with joy listening to you, watching you, simply being with you.”

Anna blushed even more, but it was no longer from embarrassment that she had forgotten about their promise. Still, she leaned into her sister’s embrace, craving Elsa’s presence.

“I feel the same,” Anna finally murmured. “Maybe I can help you with some of your tasks - if you don’t mind, that is. Take over some errands, coordinate feast preparations, help out our subjects. I would enjoy it, especially if it means spending more time with you. It doesn’t have to be all leisure when we are together.”

“I’d love to!” Elsa exclaimed, locking eyes with Anna. “This way, neither of us will forget about what we've promised each other, even by accident. Please remind me to take frequent breaks. I think I’ve driven myself to the limit and worked enough for both of us.” Elsa’s earnest expression turned into a warm smile. “Anyway, time off first.”

She waved her basket, and in return, Anna bumped her basket happily against Elsa’s.

Later, when their baskets were brimming with golden chanterelles, penny buns, steinsopps, cloudberries and wild blackberries, Anna and Elsa settled down on the moss-covered forest floor, exhausted but content.

Anna snuggled into Elsa’s lap, entwining her hands with her sister’s. She closed her eyes, revelling in their closeness, skin on skin. She listened to Elsa’s soft breathing, sensed Elsa’s steady heartbeat as she laid her head on her sister’s chest. Anna felt herself growing calmer, her breathing and her heartbeat aligning with Elsa’s.

Elsa continued to caress Anna’s fingers one by one with her left hand, while her right hand moved to Anna’s head, massaging her scalp, then finding her way down to Anna’s neck, soothing her sore muscles. Then Elsa pulled Anna closer, so that they were facing each other, nose softly brushing against nose.

Anna peered through her eyelashes. Elsa tenderly gazed back. At last, their lips met. Anna sighed happily as she kissed Elsa back, savouring the here and now with her sister, feeling safe, feeling cherished.

She knew now that even if she and Elsa had some setbacks, whether small or great, there would always be a way to come back to what mattered most: the two of them, sharing a bond of trust and love, whichever path they took. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to El for the beta.


End file.
